Simone Boisseree
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Actress; Stunt double |characters = ''Norkova'' captain; Hawaiian woman }} Simone Boisseree is a former stuntwoman who performed stunts in episodes of and . She received no credit for her appearances. Boisseree started her stunt career in the early 1980s when she worked on films such as the fantasy film The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982), the action film Lone Wolf McQuade (1983), the action sequel Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985), and the action film Commando (1985). Further stunt work includes the fantasy film Big Trouble in Little China (1986, with Kim Cattrall, Jerry Hardin, and Kenny Endoso, the science fiction film Alien Nation (1988, with Leslie Bevis, Jeff Kober, Roger Aaron Brown, Brian Thompson, Keone Young, Earl Boen, Frank Collison, Tom Morga, Leslie Hoffman, and Brian J. Williams), the action film Road House (1989, with Marshall Teague, Kevin Tighe, Michael Rider, Anthony De Longis, Tiny Ron, Dennis Ott, and Patricia Tallman), the science fiction thriller Total Recall (1990, with Ronny Cox, Michael Champion, Roy Brocksmith, Lycia Naff, Marc Alaimo, Robert Picardo, Milt Tarver, Frank Kopyc, Nick Dimitri, and Vince Deadrick), the comedy sequel Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994, with Raye Birk, Matt Roe, Earl Boen, Marc Alaimo, Rosalind Ingledew, Marcy Goldman, Bill Erwin, Joyce Robinson, Kevin Grevioux, Denise Lynne Roberts, Symba Smith, and Patricia Tallman), the science fiction film Stargate (1994, with Leon Rippy, Erick Avari, Kevin Grevioux, and George Colucci), the drama Showgirls (1995, with Gina Ravarra and Steve Blalock), the comedy Liar Liar (1997, with Anne Haney, Mitchell Ryan, Eric Pierpoint, Ben Lemon, Randy Oglesby, Amanda Carlin, Kerry Hoyt, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the blockbuster Titanic (1997, with Michael Ensign, Jenette Goldstein, David Warner, Nicholas Cascone, Tricia O'Neil, Shay Duffin, Denise Lynne Roberts, and Lynn Salvatori), the comic adaptation Blade (1998, with Judson Scott, Mark Chadwick, Marjean Holden, and Joyce McNeal), and the science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001, with David Warner, Kevin Grevioux, Jay Caputo, Todd Babcock, and Dragon Dronet) for which she was nominated for a Taurus World Stunt Award for best stunt by a stuntwoman. She also appeared in episodes of MacGyver (1985, with Branscombe Richmond and David Cadiente), Jake and the Fatman (1990, with George O'Hanlon, Jr.), and Red Shoe Diaries (1992, with Michael Haynes and Keii Johnston and coordinated by Bud Davis). Her most recent stunt work includes appearances in the crime comedy The Singing Detective (2003, with Christine Anne Baur, Paul Sklar, and Erik Stabenau), the comedy Bruce Almighty (2003, with Charlie Brewer, Todd Bryant, Carl Ciarfalio, Sandra Lee Gimpel, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Gene LeBell, Joyce McNeal, and Michelle Sebek), the comedy Stuck on You (2003, with Clayton J. Barber, Marguerite Happy, Christopher Leps, Jeff Imada, and Kortney Manns), and the thriller Collateral (2004, with Al Goto, James Lew, Diana R. Lupo, Angela Meryl, Caryn Mower, and Lin Oeding and coordinated by Joel Kramer). As a former flight attendant, Boisseree has been the president and CEO of "In-Flight Bedding by Simone", a company for luxury aircraft bedding. Star Trek appearances File:Norkova captain.jpg|''Norkova'' captain (uncredited) File:Paxau resort woman 1.jpg|Hawaiian woman (uncredited) File:Simone Boisseree, Time's Orphan.jpg|Stunt double for Michelle Krusiec (uncredited) External links * InflightBeddingBySimone.com – official company site * es:Simone Boisseree Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers